wedding
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: hibari and chromes wedding


Chrome stared at herself in the mirror, Kyoko was brushing her hair and Haru was fixing her dress. _'what if I screw this up? What if he ditches me? Dear lord I'm so scared'_ Chrome thought, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Chrome" Kyoko spoke, making her jump. "Uh…y-yes" Chrome stuttered, wiping her eyes of the tears. "stop that. You'll smear the makeup" Haru said pulling Chrome's hands down, "Why are you crying?" Kyoko asked sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug, Haru sat on the other side of her. "Is Hibari the man you really want to marry?" Kyoko asked, patting chrome's back, "Of course he is but I'm…" Chrome was cut off "You don't have to marry him," Haru said, smiling. "I want to marry him, I-I'm just scared" Chrome explained, as Haru stood up and fixed Chromes makeup.

"Just relax you'll be okay. Besides you look beautiful" Kyoko smiled "We are right here by you're side" she added hugging Chrome. There were two knocks on the door and it was opened, Mukuro stepped in "Their almost ready do… oh my, Chrome my cute Chrome you look so lovely." Mukuro smiled holding back his tears, he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be waiting, my cute Chrome" Mukuro patted her head, he smiled at the girls before leaving.

Tsuna tried straitening Hibari's tie "Don't touch me, I'm capable of dressing myself" he growled, fixing his own tie. He looked at the hairstyle Dino gave him, he stared at himself stunned. His eye twitched before he shook his head causing his hair to fall back into it original style. Mukuro walked in and stomped right up to Hibari, "You better treat my cute Chrome good and make sure she never has a broken heart" Mukuro growled with his finger in Hibari's face. "Pineapple bastard, if I were to treat my cute herbivore wrong then I wouldn't want to marry her and show every man in this building that I love her more then anything or anyone in this world." he responded pushing Mukuro's finger out of his face. "Uncle Mukuro" Maria smiled walking into the room full of men, "Mommy is ready" she pulled on Mukuro's hand. Hibari walked to his daughter and patted her head gently, giving her a smile before walking out.

Chrome walked out and met Mukuro, she took his arm. She was so scared she tightened her grip on his arm, he touched her hand. "Relax my cute Chrome everything will be okay" he whispered, his words calmed her. Chrome and Mukuro both walked slowly together, while the small ten year old threw rose petals left and right. Chrome felt like she was going to collapses or break down and crying. She took a deep breath, her cheeks burned a deep pink as she felt herself come to a stop. Mukuro hugged her "I'm so proud of you," he whispered giving her hand to Hibari.

Hibari helped her up the step, Chrome's face was covered with the veil and yet it didn't hide the blush. Bianchi put the book in front of Reborn, "Ciaossu, we are gathered here today to unite these two guardians. The cloud, Hibari Kyoya and the mist, Chrome Dokuro. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be united then speak now or forever hold you're peace" Reborn paused waiting for a response "Hibari and Chrome you are both too young…" Dino trailed off, Hibari looked at Mukuro. He smiled at Hibari and walked over to Dino "Keep you're mouth shut if you ruin this for my cute chrome I will send you to hell, Dumb blonde" Mukuro hissed through his smile.

"Now may I have the rings" Reborn asked, Hibird flew to Hibari with the rings, "Hibari, Hibari. Chrome, Chrome" the small yellow fluff ball sung, flapping it's wings making Chrome giggle and Hibari smile. "Chrome do you take Hibari to be you're lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for rich or poor, through sickness or health, forsaking all other. Till death do you part," reborn asked.

"y-yes" She whispered. "And Hibari do you…" reborn was cut off "Infant if I didn't want this then I wouldn't be here" Hibari said making Chrome giggle. They both began putting the rings on each other's finger, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" He said Hibari rose the veil up and kissed his dear herbivore.

"Time to cut the cake" Mukuro smiled jumping up and down and clapping his hands. They cut the cake together and took a piece to share, Hibari fed Chrome bites of the cake from his fork. Everyone stared at the two lovers feeding each other, chrome leaned up "Everyone is staring" she whispered as their lips brushed, "Is it making you uncomfortable?" he asked kissing her, "No but…" she was cut off by his lips "Then let them stare I want them to see how much I love you" he smiled kissing her for a short second.

The DJ turned on a slow song "Lets give it up for the Bride and the Groom" he said as the spot light flashed on Hibari and Chrome. Chrome smiled and pulled on Hibari's arm convincing him to do a slow dance with her. He walked with her to the middle of the crowd, she smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. Hibari put his hands on her waist and pulled her against his figure, she giggled and followed his steps. "Where did you learn how to slow dance so fast?" she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "My mom forced me to learn this and if I didn't she would keep me busy to the point that I would even get to see you're beautiful face" he whispered kissing her head, she giggled "Aww was it hard" she asked still speaking in a low tone. "No not really, she would smack me every time I screwed up" he chuckled, kissing her head again. "Aww Baby, that sucks" she whispered, leaning up for a kiss. "It was worth it, I have you right where I want you" he breathed between the kiss.

The slow dance ended for the couple, "Now does the bride have a father," he asked chrome looked down upset that her parents weren't here. She was about to say 'no' "Yes, me" Mukuro smiled taking chrome's hand "M-Mukuro-sama" she whispered as he pulled her out of Hibari's arms "Do you mind?" Mukuro growled at Hibari "what do you want?" Hibari asked Chrome "Can I? Please" she asked as Hibari smiled and let her other hand go.

"Wanna dance with daddy" Hibari asked Maria, she giggled and ran to the dance floor. "Now the father daughter dance" the DJ played a sweet slow song. "Mukuro you're not my father though" she whispered, as he held her gently "My cute Chrome, a father is someone who will risk anything for a child that is alone in such a cruel world. I will never leave you're side my dear child, no matter what happens. I can't help but wander what was going through you're fathers head when you were in that hospital bed" he whispered frowning at the thought of that day. "M-Mukuro-sama" she whispered his name again "You are my daughter Chrome and I am just town away or even a call away" he smiled as the song stopped. Chrome smiled and hugged Mukuro, "Thank you Mukuro-sama" she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Mommy, Uncle Mukuro! Daddy and I danced together" Maria giggled as Hibari carried her on his back. "Did you?" Chrome smiled acting surprised. "Take care of her Hibari, she really is a rare woman that is impossible to find" Mukuro said patting Hibari's shoulder before making his way to M.M.

Hibari put Maria down "Go have fun, I bet Yamamoto would love to play" Chrome smiled at the child running and grabbing onto Yamamoto. "Wanna dance Mr. Yamamoto" she asked "that's sounds like fun" he smiled walking to the dance floor.

"Chrome" Tsuna called walking toward Hibari and Chrome, "Ah Boss" she greeted him with a bow. "Please Chrome, I'm you're guest today please call me Tsuna" he said, "Congratulations" he smiled brightly hugging her. "Hibari shake his hand" Chrome said putting Hibari's hand in Tsuna's own. "Don't think this changes anything, herbivore" he hissed, Tsuna just smiled "Of course not" Tsuna chuckled "Anyways I hope you two have…" he was cut off by Gokudera "Tenth!" Gokudera screamed running into him. The glass in his hand threw the liquid onto Hibari's shirt, "Gokudera be careful one of us could have gotten hurt" Tsuna said helping Gokudera up.

"B-Boss… Run!" Chrome shouted, Tsuna turned to see an angry Hibari with his tonfas out. Tsuna dashed across the room "I'll bite you to death!" Hibari shouted as Tsuna ran straight into a wall. Hibari rose his tonfa "Stop you'll get you're suit covered in blood" Chrome said grabbing on to Hibari's arm. "You're lucky" Hibari said leaving the scene.

The wedding was over Maria was staying at with Tsuna tonight. Hibari kicked the bedroom door opened as he continued kissing chrome, "You broke the door" she whispered when Hibari laid her on the bed. "I'll fix it tomorrow" he breathed biting her neck, she jumped when he bit her. He pulled back revealing a bite mark on her neck. Hibari smiled and kicked his shoes off before taking Chrome's shoes off her. He removed her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. They shared that special night together.


End file.
